1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus, has flexibly deformable characteristics. Accordingly, such a display apparatus may have a foldable structure (e.g., may be foldable) to provide enhanced portability to a user.
However, when the foldable flat display apparatus is repeatedly folded and unfolded, tensile force is repeatedly applied to a folding portion of the foldable flat display apparatus, which may cause a protection film of the foldable flat display apparatus to delaminate.